My Little AVENGERS!
by Wolvmbm
Summary: You know the origin of the team, now see it redone with Ponies. In a crossover with My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, each pony gets an alternate origin take on a familiar Marvel character. All of this leads into a fight with a reborn Discord who is much deadly than before...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: The following storyline is not a property of mine. They belong to the minds of Lauren Faust, Stan Lee and Jack Kirby and they are a property of Hasbro and Disney/Marvel respectively.**

**Anyhow this is my take on the whole My Little Pony/Avengers crossover, but with some changes to the overall storyline to make it fit with the Mane 6 ideals and personalities.  
**

**I ask you all if anyone could guess which Marvel origin belongs to which pony...  
**

* * *

"They were caught unprepared. They barely survived the battle with the changelings, they barely defeated Discord, Face it Celestia, the elements are failures…." stated a voice.

It was an annual council meeting of Cancerlot, the very first one in such a while after the chaotic events of the wedding, and the members of the meeting board were arguing amongst themselves over the failure of the Elements of Harmony, the so-called Defenders of the land of Equestria.

Princess Celestia, co-ruler of the land and raiser of the sun, knew this moment was coming, but what the council forgot to see was that they were still little ponies trying to learn their place in the world.

Still Celestia knew that these comments weren't unfound, because she herself was dealt with severely attacks during both previous attacks on her land and it was just through luck and miracles that they were able to survive.

Still, the people doubted their princess trust in these ponies given their own unique…. "Actions" in the past if it could be described best.

Something had to be done, but what…

* * *

Flying was always her favorite thing to do. Just getting away from all the hustle and bustle of everyday life was just to get away from the troubles and pain that plague her as of late…

After the events of the Royal wedding the Princess called them up to the castle to discuss urgent business. What they got was their early retirement.

"You're firing us?" she screamed, "But we didn't sign up for anything like that…"

The Princess tired to explain to the six friends that due to various complains coming from the public of Ponyville and the council of Equestria, it is within the best of the public that the six friends separated for awhile.

Soon after that, the bad stuff started It all started a few weeks ago, when Twilight Sparkle and Spike left on the orders of the Princess to go to some far away land so that they could reign in on their magical balance inside of them.

After Twilight left, a few days later Rarity went missing while she was gem hunting within the mountain peaks again, and somehow someway she got capture by those darn Diamond Dogs …again. However, this time they were prepared for Rarity and her loud mouth.

Rarity went missing for almost a week, before she in some weird armor.

She's currently working within her own shop on something major, what it was no pony knew.

Then after that ordeal some weird rock fell from the sky to the Apple family farm and it affected Applejack in a way that sent her to Cancerlot for treatment.

Then Fluttershy nearly disappeared on them one day and no pony seen her since.

Even after all the questions asked and searches she went on, she still came up empty. Throughout it all, Pinkie Pie remained her optimistic self, simply saying to her that their friends will be back someday.

That was enough, if Pinkie couldn't worry about all this, then she's out of here. Thus lead to her current flight in the sky hoping to clear her head. She was not currently unaware of the following of a simple pony on a scooter, nor was she not aware of the danger that will be upon them both...


	2. Iron Mare origins

**Author's note: The following storyline is not a property of mine. They belong to the minds of Lauren Faust, Stan Lee and Jack Kirby and they are a property of Hasbro and Disney/Marvel respectively.**

**Anyhow this is my take on the whole My Little Pony/Avengers crossover, but with some changes to the overall storyline to make it fit with the Mane 6 ideals and personalities.  
**

**I ask you all if anyone could guess which Marvel origin belongs to which pony...  
**

* * *

The young filly on her scooter was once again following her idol in a pursuit to being her protégé once more. Ever since her friends all near left her, the young filly known as Scootaloo thought that her idol was the only one left for her. With Apple Bloom and her family at Cancerlot, it was only her and Sweetie Belle that was left of the former Cutie Mark Crusaders and it was still difficult with Sweetie's sister Rarity recent change of actions.

She wonders what was going on with them at this moment…

* * *

Sweetie Belle was rushing her way through the former Carousel Boutique, carrying buckets and buckets of crushed diamonds and gems. All for her older sister Rarity who was currently hard at work with her latest project. Still, she had to hand it to her sister; she never knew any pony who worked as hard as Rarity did, especially with what happen to her…

It was just a few days after Twilight Sparkle left Ponyville along with her #1 assistant and Rarity secret crush, Spike. Sweetie Belle wasn't a foolish filly and knew her sister had some feelings for the young dragon. It was painful for her to see her crying silently during the night they left so much that she barely stopped working the next few days.

It was only after a week or so that Rarity went out to find gems on the mountains again, that Sweetie Belle knew her sister was sort of dealing the pain in her own way.

No pony would realize that the Diamond Dogs were back and that this time they were ready for Rarity and her mouth. Sticking her with a tough sap and bonding her hooves together, those foul things nearly ran Rarity ragged, at least that was her appearance when Sweetie Belle finally saw her after she was rescued.

Since that day, Rarity was a change pony, no longer was she all about fashion. Now she tried to developed armor. At least some type of protection armor for ponies. Gathering a few books from the Ponyville library, as their replacement librarian wasn't as fun as Twilight was, Sweetie soon saw her sister learning the ways of metal forging and armor making.

Using the crushed bits of diamonds and gems, she was trying to craft and energy source for her new wear.

As she was told by the doctors, bits and shards of diamond ended up in Rarity's body during her capture, and her barely survival was due to the metal that she magic-fied to her chest to keep the diamonds in check and able to help her survive.

She was never told how her sister was able to elude her capture's long enough for her to be rescued, but she figured that the metal she found during that time was able to assist her a bit.

Looking back at her sister's former workshop, which felt more like a blacksmith pony place than ever, she worried about her sister's sanity to safety and hopes to Celestia that she would end up alright.


	3. Rarity's change Pt 1

**Author's note: The following storyline is not a property of mine. They belong to the minds of Lauren Faust, Stan Lee and Jack Kirby and they are a property of Hasbro and Disney/Marvel respectively.**

**Anyhow this is my take on the whole My Little Pony/Avengers crossover, but with some changes to the overall storyline to make it fit with the Mane 6 ideals and personalities.  
**

**I ask you all if anyone could guess which Marvel origin belongs to which pony...  
**

* * *

Within her former workshop, that once hold the most gallant dress known to Pony kind, she works diligently. Using a bit of her magic she brings in the metal thongs in which she uses to carry out the glowing metal object in her new fireplace. With it she places the thongs with the metallic object upon her metal table and then releases the object on to the platform. Then she uses her magic to bring in the hammer which she uses to hammer down the molten object into place.

With each hammering, her pain and sadness is unleashed for she is sad for the lost of her friends, sad for the lost of her dignity and sad for the lost of her Spikie-Wikie. She didn't know what were to happen when the Princess summoned them to Cancerlot. That it was due to their own unique popularity as wielders of the Elements of Harmony that the Changelings nearly took over Cancerlot and all of Equestria. That it was due to their own unique problems that Ponyville, itself nearly got destroyed In the past few month or so.

At first, she found those accusations to be simply…

* * *

_"Ludicrous," she stated to them all at the time, "We saved Ponyville more times than we endangered it."_

_However, Twilight Sparkle agreed with her mentor claims, remind them that they were fooled upon both times with the threats of Discord and the Changeling Queen. Both threats nearly put all of Equestria in danger._

_Upon the suggestion of Princess Celestia, Twilight and Spike were to head towards a distant part of Equestria land, where they were to meet up with someone called, "The Ancient one," and it is he who would try to train them both the harness their inner magic. _

_"Inner magic?" she asked at the time, and Princess Celestia explained to her subjects that the inner magic of a unicorn and a dragon as powerful, such as both Twilight and Spike are together, that are in tune with each other very well, can bring potential peace and balance between both ponies and dragons._

_For they are, as the Princess stated, a perfect example of true harmonic friendship between dragons and ponies and if others were to learn by them then the possible chances of conflicts between Dragons and ponies in the future would be a bit less. _

_The others sort of understood their princess's words, but Rarity still had her doubts._

* * *

Another hammer broke her train of thought as she tries to see the results of her hooves work.

Once she was satisfied with her work, she then tried to make the bit a smaller to fit her frame physic, and with that she brought in the flaming torch that she "borrowed" from Pinkie Pie. Why does a weird mare like Pinkie need a dangerous object like that is one of a few questions she puts to the back of her mind. What is current on her mind was her little dragon helper and dear friend Spike.

* * *

_She recalls how she manages to convince him to join Twilight on her quest. It was just the night before they left when her and Spike took a late afternoon stroll around Ponyville. It was just before his bedtime as she recalls deeply…_

_"So…" he stated_

_"So…" she responded as it was a quiet moment between the two of them. She couldn't deny that despite some of his most immature moments, Twilight truly did teach him some mannerisms that impress her very well._

_That and in a way, he really was a cute little fire breather, even when he was grownup dragon due to his advance greed he looked as handsome as he was scary to her mind. She truly is thankful for having someone like him in her life._

_Still, she had to convince him to take the chance with Twilight and that it was for the best of both of them. "Besides," as she recalled the moment, "I mean we wouldn't want another attack would we Spike?"_

_She knew that it was a bit of a low blow for the young dragon, but it had to be done for him to understand the purpose of this trip in hopes to not only confront the inner dragon within him, but to harness the magical energy his has to use it as a positive force of good._

_"I promise I'll try my very best to see to it that you are given the finest gems of the land," she told him._

_"Pinkie Promise…." He said._

_Though they both know how wacky Pinkie was with her promises, she just responded with, "I try my very best Spike is all I can tell you."_

_After a moment or two, hooves shook claw and then the unexpected happen to Rarity, Spike kissed her on the cheek._

_"A true Gentlemare doesn't leave a lady in distress," he stated._

_"Spike, I…"She responded. _

_"I've been reading some of Twilight's books on emotions and facial features, and they all tell me that you're worried about me. I just trying to make those worries a bit less…in a way," he stated calmly._

_ Rarity was a bit shock for a moment, before she bend down to his side and gave him a slight kiss on the cheek as well._

_"Don't ever change, Spike," she told him, "don't ever change…"_

* * *

She soon felt her mind coming back to reality when she heard the voice of her sister crying out, "Rairty, Your mane's on fire."

With a sudden quickness she notices her beautiful mane nearly aflame, so after she turned off the blow torch she went with a fast run to the nearest water supply her sink to stop it and try to dry it out.

After a few moments of soaking it the water, Rarity was saved, although her hair was a mess for a bit of a while. No matter, as long as what she needed was ready, and indeed it was.

"It looks like you did a good job sis," stated her little sister.

"I truly do hope so, Sweetie Belle," she stated in an uncertain tone.

"What are you building anyway sis," Sweetie Belle asked.

"Armor," she simply responded, "Just Armor."

"What for," asked Sweetie Belle, "IS it for the Princess's guards,"

"Yes and maybe no," she responded, "Maybe, it's about time I try to explain what happen to me the past few weeks."

"You're sure Rarity," she asked, "I mean I could come back later and…"

"No, no, you have a right to know," she stated, "As you are my sister and I would never try to leave anything out that wouldn't hurt you in the long run."

"Okay," she responded.

"Now then I guess you probably know of the details and bits from the overall reasons of my disappearance, but let me tell you that all those bits and pieces never compare to the actual truth. I guess it started a few days after Twilight left Pony-ville…."


End file.
